Naruto: to the past
by kristoper21
Summary: AU. Hei Naruto. jika kau diberi kesempatan mengulang..apa yang kau lakukan...? /aku akan melakukan segala cara memperbaiki apa yang salah." a bit crossover with some manga. Time-travel. (suck at summary) RnR ( BACA DAN REVIEW).sedikit kesalahan disini-sana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: aku tidak akan pernah mengaku kepemilikan Naruto dan Sedikit crossover yang ada di sini. Dengan nama sempakku.**

**Ini adalah Time-travel.**

* * *

'Hitam'

Hanya itu yang kulihat dari mataku, aku melihat ke kiri, kanan, belakang, ke seluruh penjuruh arah ...semuanya hitam. Aku berteriak, menunggu berharap adanya akan jawaban tapi tidak ada yang menyahut kembali. Aku merasa bahwa tubuhku melayang, kakiku tidak merasakan sentuhan apa-apa.

'Dimanakah aku ..?'

Waktu demi waktu, hari demi hari...meskipun aku tidak tahu kalau berapa lama aku sudah disini. aku mulai sudah terbiasa akan tempat ini, sudah terbiasa bahwa tubuhku melayang, tidak pernah merasakan tanah di telapak kakiku. Sudah terbiasa merasa kehampaan yang berada di tempat ini, sudah terbiasa sendiri di tempat ini..

Karena pada akhirnya aku selalu sendiri...

..

Dari ujung mataku aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan ada ditempat seperti ini. Sesuatu yang mustahil ada di tempat ini, yaitu..

Cahaya..

Meskipun itu kecil, dengan yakin aku tahu bahwa itu adalah cahaya..

Tanpa terasa aku menggerakkan tanganku, mengarahkan pada arah cahaya tersebut mencoba meraih cahaya tersebut dengan tanganku, mecoba memegang cahaya itu.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhku mulai melayang menuju arah cahaya tersebut, mendekatkan jarak dengan perlahan. Dan saat aku sudah berada di depan cahaya tersebut...tanganku memegang cahaya tersebut...

Dan semuannya menjadi putih...

Perlahan-perlahan tapi dengan pasti aku membuka mataku, mencoba melihat apakah yang berada dari depan mataku.

Dan kau bisa merasakan tanah di telapak kakiku, sungguh menyenangkan pikirku untuk merasakan rasa yang cukup lama.

Dan aat aku membuka mataku, aku hanya bisa melihat, sekelingku hanya ada kehampaan dengan berwarna putih tanpa ada apapun. Aku melihat ke arah depan dan ketemukan sesuatu yang tidak kuduga.

Tangga..tangga yang melayang..

Tangga yang sangat panjang menuju ke atas. Dengan pikiran yang tak tertuju aku pun mulai menaiki tangga tersebut. Mencoba mencari ujung tangga tersebut dan akhirnya aku sampai pada satu titik henti...

Tiang, dinding yang terlihat tua dimakan umur, dari setiap sisi, terlihat tumbuhan yang menjalar di setiap dinding. Tapi aku menajamkkan mataku sekali lagi, melihat bentuk dinding tersebut.. dinding itu mirip dengan dinding kuno..

Aku melihat sekelingku lagi,.. dan terlihat lagi tangga tetapi dari penglihatanku aku bisa memastikan tangga itu tidak terlalu jauh, dengan sigap aku pun mulai berlari kecil, menaiki tangga tersebut..

"5..anak tangga lagi ,3 anak tangga lagi..sam-" kata-kataku terasa menyangkut di ujung lidahku karena sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terkejut..

Di depanku..ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kurasa tidak lebih dari 13 tahun, duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu, tubuhnya seperi diikat oleh tumbuhan merambat. rambutnya hitam panjang, lurus, dan mengkilau sampai kaki

Pakaian yang hanya terbuat dari kain putih, memenuhi tubuhnya menuat seakan dia menggunakanya seperti jubah. Dan dari penglihatannya dia seperti orang yang tidur sudah lama sekali...

Perlahan dengan perlahan anak itu membuka matanya dan menatap mataku. Mata yang hijau bagaikan kaca yang memantulkan cahaya menatapku, mata yang memancarkan aura ketenangan, aura kebijaksanaan, mata yang hanya dimiliki sebagian orang tua lansia yang pernah dijumpainya.

Anak tersebut pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat orang yang berdiri didepannya menatapnya dengan kagum, tak disangka anak tersebut pun menampakkan senyum kecil kepada Remaja di depannya.

"Selamat datang..."

"e..ehh yaa..." sang remaja itu menjawab, seakan bingung dengan apa yang harus keluar dari mulutnya.

"apakah kau lelah menaiki tangga tersebut ?" Anak dengan Aura kebijaksanaan itu bertanya

"ehh tidak juga, hanya sedikit lah.."remaja Itu menjawab. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasa lelah karena latihan yang pernah dilakukannya tapi dia tidak perlu tahu.

"begitukah... jadi kamu tahan akan menaiki tangga ini akibat latihan yang kau lakukan.." Anak tersebut berkata dengan senyum kecil

"aa..aa" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut remaja itu akibat rasa Terkejut karena Anak tersebut mengetahui kebohongannya. Bagaimana bisa...

Seakan tahu akan pikiran sang remaja, anak tersebut pun berkata..

"Pasti kamu punya banyak pertanyaan bukan, Uzumaki Naruto..?" tanya Anak itu.

Seakan terkena palu kesadaran, remaja yang baru diketahui namannya itu pun bertanya dengan cepat...

"siapa kau ?, bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?, dimana ini ?"

"sst.. tidak usah terburu-buru, untuk pertanyaanmu kau bissa menyebutku Roh agung, aku mengetahuimu sejak lama Naruto, aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari sini sejak kau lahir Naruto. Dan saat ini ktia berada dialam kehampaan, pertengahan antara Dunia hidup dan dunia mati, dunia dimana hanya sebagian kecil orang yang bisa datang kesini...

Pernyataan tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto bingung, alam kehampaan, roh agung!?

"jadi kau bilang Kau ini Tuhan atau apa!?" tanya Naruto

"hm.. bisa disebut begitu..." kalimat itu tentu saja membuat Naruto sangat..sangat terkejut.

"ja..jadi kau tu-" sebelum Naruto bisa meyelesaikan perkataannya dia sudah dipotong.

"...bisa juga tidak" lanjut Roh agung dengan senyum.

*GUBRAK*

Suara Naruto jatuh dengan wajah duluan dan bokong yang menjulang ke atas.

..

"berhenti bercanda napa !?" tanya sedikit kesal Naruto yang sudah memilih posisi duduk di tanah.

"maaf-maaf" dengan Nada humor Roh agung menjawab

" tapi Naruto.. kau tidak jauh dari prediksimu,..." kata Roh agung, dengan nada penuh serius.

...

"hei Naruto.. apa kau tahu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini..?"

"ya..aku telah..mati" jawab naruto dengan nada pelan.

"dan mengapa engkau mati ? "

"aku tidak tahu.."

"hm..?" Roh Agung menaikkan alis mata.

"aku tidak tahu, padahal aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk menjadi orang yang kuat.. menjadi orang yang bisa mempertahankan kata-katanya. Tapi itu semua hanya omong kosong! Aku bahkan tidak bisa meyelamatkan Temanku dari si Bangsat Uchiha!"

..

..

"hm...hahHAHAHAHA !"

"JANGAN TERTAWAKAN AKU !" teriak Naruto dengan marah, karena Orang didepannya berani mempertawakan kegagalan seseorang.

"hmm..maaf Naruto, bukan maksudku mempertawakan kegagalanmu. Jawabanmu itu bisa dibilang benar..bisa juga dibilang tidak benar. Benar kau itu lemah, lemah dalam otak dan lemah dalam kekuatan."

"maksudmu !?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kamu mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, teknik yang hanya khusus padamu ?"

"rasengan.."

"itu bisa dilakukan oleh; Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan bahkan Konohamaru.." jawab Roh agung dengan nada bosan

"Sennin mode.."

"jiraiya, bahkan Hashirama..." jawab Roh agung dengan menutup matanya dan menjawab dengan nada bosan lagi.

"Kyuubi mode.."

"eits-eits... itu bukan kekuatanmu Naruto. Itu milik Kurama" Dan dengan nada bosan lagi, lagi."

"..." Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang Roh agung.

"kau mungkin bertanya..mengapa Aku bertanya hal yang tidak penting ini bukan?"

Melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam itu, Roh agung hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek, seakan sudah tau akan jawabannya.

"kau mempunyai potensial yang besar Naruto..maksudku besar sekali. tapi potensialmu tidak di asah ke batas begini lah.."

...

"hei Naruto jika kau diberikan kesempatan untuk mengulangi semua ini dari pertama..apa yang akan kau lakukan..?"tanya Roh agung dengan nada penuh keseriusan.

"aku akan menerimanya dan mengulangi, memperbaiki hal yang salah...dengan metode apapun." Jawab Naruto dengan nada serius juga.

"hmm... Hahahahah! Kau menarik sekali Naruto sungguh menarik.! Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatmu dari tempat ini. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang pemalas tapi memiliki semangat dan kegigihan tinggi yang hampir mencapai levelku! Maka dari itu aku sang roh agung Ini akan memberikanmu hadiah. Hadiah yang sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah kalian yaitu S.O.F(SPIRIT..OF..FIRE) salah satu roh fvoritku selama masih menjadi manusia.." saat itu Hao pun berdiri dan mulai melayang dan membawa kedepan kedua tangannya dan mengepakkan kedua telapak tangannya

Dari kepakkan tangan Hao muncul bayangan Raksasa dengan dua tanduk, dari sekujur tubuhnya keluar api panas yang menyamai level teknik mata seseorang. Bayangan tersebut pun mulai memiliki badan nyata. Namun dari bagian kakinya hanya terlihat transparan.

"terimalah Naruto Uzumaki! Terimalah satu dari 5 Roh suci dari Suku patch, Spirit of Fire. Roh kelas dewa yang bisa membakar apapun sampai ke jiwa..." Hao berkata dengan Nada yang membuat siapa saja akan kagum.

"dan satu hadiah kecil yaitu ingatan dan kemampuan kecil sepotong jiwa lamaku selama masih hidup.."

hao kemudian meraiskan jari telunjuknya.. dan dari jari tersebut keluar sesuatu dengan bentuk tranparan bagaikan potongan hantu.

Dan kedua pemberian Hao tersebut potongan mirip hantu tersebut masuk dengan paksa kedalam mulut Naruto dan S.O.F yang entah bagaimana sudah mengecil mirip boneka berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah kalung yang terpasang ke leher Naruto dan mempunyai simbol api membara.

"ugh!" rintih Naruto yang merasa efek samping pemberian Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"sial... itu tadi sakit sekali... apa tadi yang kau lakukan Roh agung!?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap mata Roh agung yang duduk dengan bangganya di kursi batunya tersebut.

"hm.. sepertinya belum menunjukkan efeknya ya.." ucap Hao serasa bicara kepada dirinya sendiri

"hei.. kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku Hao!? " tanya Naruto dengan nada entah kenapa mirip dengan dirinya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hao sedikit senyum. Senyum yang tidak baik.

"tidakkah aku sudah bilang dari awal?. Kau menarik Naruto, aku tidak senang melihatmu kalah begitu saja sama seorang emo psikopat."

"jadi kau hanya menganggap ku seperti mainan begitu !?' tanya Naruto dengan nada Gelap di ujung pertanyaan/pernyataannya.

"hm... jangan coba menggunakan nada itu padaku Naruto, kau hanya makhluk kecil di hadapanku" ucap Hao dengan pelan, namun matanya sudah berubah. Di kedua matanya bagaikan ada tali api yang menyala.

Dan perkataan Hao tersebut membuat Naruto terdiam. Melihat Naruto yang diam tersebut Hao pun memberikan jawabannya.

"tidakkah seimbang dengan kesempatan dan hadiah yang kuberikan? Kau mendapat apa yang paling kau inginkan dan aku mendapatkan tontonan yang menarik.. tidakkah seimbang Naruto" ucap Hao dengan senyum. Hilang sudah kemarahannya.

"baiklah...asalkan demi menyelamatkan dunia ini aku akan melakukannya" jawab Naruto tapi sengaja tidak sengaja dari mata Naruto muncul juga tali api berpijar. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat senyum Hao

'_ayo kita lihat, sampai mana kau bisa jauh Naruto..'_

Hao melihat naruto yang juga melihat matanya balik dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Naruto aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat dimana pemberontakkan Kekkai genkai akan terjadi 1 bulan kemudian, aku akan megirimmu 2 tahun sebelum serangan kyuubi ke konoha berlangsung. Bersiaplah..."

Dengan itu sang Raja Shaman itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ...

Cahaya emas muncul dan Naruto hilang di depannya...

"semoga Roh agung memberkatimu... keturunan Yoh" dengan Itu Hao menutup matanya dan tumbuhan kembali meranjak ke tubuhnya bagaikan itu sebagai tempat pertumbuhannya.

* * *

"**di suatu desa tak bernama di daerah Kirigakakure."**

Seorang Nenek tua baru saja pulang dari belanja ke Kota utama. Dia adalah Kanna, seoarang warga desa biasa yang tinggal menyeorang diri di pinggiran desa karena alasan yang ingin menikmati kesunyian, saat dia berjalan di tepi sungai menuju Rumahnnya, mata tuanya tersebut terarah kepada sosok anak tidak kurang dari 12 tahun berambut pirang gelap lurus sepanjang bahu yang tergeletak di sisi sungai, telanjang dibagian dada, setengah bagian tubuh bawahnya masih didalam air. Namun Nenek tersebut masih bisa melihat celana yang dipakai anak tersebut berwarna Orange gelap.

Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Kanna lari dengan kaki tuanya menuju badan Anak pirang itu dan berniat memeriksa kondisi anak tersebut.

Kanna pun membalikkan badan anak tersebut dan merasa lega karena anak terebut masih bernafas, dan matanya terbuka seakan melihat siapa yang menolongnnya dalam keadaan masih lemah akibat entah apalah yang dilakukan Roh agung tersebut. Melihat wajah nenek tua yang penuh cemas itu pun membuat hatinya edikit lega..

"nak apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nenek tersebut

"baik-ba-ik saja nek.." jawab lemah Naruto

"sepertinya kau masih lemah.. kau akan kubawa ke rumahku" kata nenek tersebut dengan menggondong tubuh Anak tersebut.

"siapakah namamu nak?" tanya Nenek tersebut.

" ..Nar..uto"

"hm.?"

"Naruto Asakura.."

* * *

Dan tada cerita ketiga Eksperimen Time-travel. Ada sedikit crossover Dengan Shaman King, tapi itu hanya bagian yang dijelaskkan diatas, yang lainnya tidak ada.

Tolong dibaca dan direview.

**Flame yang datang akan digunakan sebagai makanan S.O.F**

MAAf. Jika ada kessalahan grammar dan dikit gak nyambung, maklum tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

RnR m(_ _)m

Pairing Unknow. And No ! it's **not a Yaoi.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:the fire that protect me**

* * *

"ugh.. air"

Mendengar permintaan itu, Kanna pun mengambil segelas air yang berada di samping meja tidur dan membantu Anak itu untuk meminum. Anak berambut pirang gelap itu pun meminum air yang diberikan nenek tua tersebut dengan perlahan. Seakan mengurangi rasa sakit yang berada ditubuhnya.

"lagi nak..?" tanya Kanna dengan perhatian.

"tidak Nek..terimakasih" jawab Naruto dengan meyederkan balik Gelas yang sudah kososng tersebut. Nenek tersebut itu pun mengambil gelas itu dan meletakkannya kembali diatas meja.

"bgaimana perasaanmu Nak ?apa sudah merasa membaik.?" Tanya Nenek itu kembali, sambi meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"merasa sudah baikkan Nek. Terimakasih..." ucap Naruto dengan menunjukkan Senyum tulus.

"syukurlah, apa kau Lapar nak..?"

*musik kroncong berbunyi*

Mendengar suara itu tentu membuat Nenek itu tertawa kecil, dan membuat Naruto sedikit malu. Kanna pun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kamar tempat Naruto berada.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Nenek itu kembali datang dengan membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya.

"makanlah bubur ini nak...semoga dengan bubur ini kamu cepat sembuh." Ucap Nenek tersebut sambil meyodorkan semangkuk bubur, yang kelihatannya sangat menyehatkan.

Tidak lupa mengucapkkan terima kasih, Naruto pun mulai memakan Bubur tersebut, dia makan dengan pelan-pelan. Saat makan Naruto mulai merasa baikkan dan kekuatannya sudah kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

"oh ya nek... "

"hm..?"

"dari tadi sepi terus. Apa Keluarga Nenek sedang pergi ? saya mau berterima kasih untuk meminjamkkan bajunya..." ucap Naruto sambil melihat pakaiannya, yang sepertinya sudah diganti dengan pakaian warga biasa.

"Nenek tinggal sendiri disini Nak... Anak Nenek sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, dan cucu Nenek sudah mati karena perang, cucu nenek adalah seorang Ninja dulunya.." ucapan Yang dikatakan Nenek itu serasa penuh akan kesedihan.

"..maaf nek... mengungkit hal yang sensitif" maaf Naruto dengan wajah menyesal.

"tidak apa-apa nak... itu sudah Lama. Itu sudah menjadi resiko Cucu saya sejak dia masuk ke Dunia Shinobi."

..

..

Penyataan Nenek itu tentu saja membuat Hati Naruto sakit, inikah apa yang terjadi kepada keluarga yang ditinggalkan orang mati dalam peperangan ?. sendiri menghidupi dirinya tanpa ada sanak keluarga yang merawatnya..?.

Naruto sadar akan bahaya seseorang setelah menjadi Ninja, rata-rata umur seseorang setelah menjadi ninja hanya sekitar 35 tahun karena resiko tersebut.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Naruto dengan Nenek tersebut, dan kondisi badan naruto Sudah sehat seperti semula, saat tinggal di rumah tersebut Naruto sering membantu Nenek tersebut dalam pekerjaannya. Sering Naruto pergi Ke desa utama untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari.

Hubungan Naruto dengan Nenek Kanna bisa dibilang dekat. Nenek itu memperlakukan Naruto layaknya Keluarganya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto mengganggap Nenek Kanna sebagai Kakek hokage versi wanita, yang selalu memberikan rasa hangat di hatinya di saat dinginnya pandangan penduduk desa Konoha melihatnnya.

"Nenek aku ke hutan dulu mencari binatang untuk diburu..! untuk makan malam kita nanti.." teriak Naruto dari luar.

"hati-hati ya Naruto ... oh jangan Lupa bawa jamur yang ada, sekaligus biar nenek bikin jadi sayur...!" ucap Nenek yang sudah keluar dari pintu rumah tersebut.

Dengan Senyum Naruto melambaikkan tangannya dan berlari menuju hutan.

Tapi badai tak dapat dihindar...

Karena itu adalah terakhir kalinya Naruto akan bertemu dengan Nenek baik hati tersebut...

**Di suatu tempat di Desa Kirigakakure 3 jam sebelum pemusnahan pemilik Kekkai genkai.**

Di suatu tempat tersebut, terlihat bayangan seseorng. Orang tersebut memiliki badan seperti anak berumur 12 tahun. Di bagian pipinya mengalir luka jahitan yang sudah lama. Dia adalah Yagura. Yondaime mizukage. Meskipun dalam usia mudanya dia sudah menjadi Mizukage, meskipun begitu dia juga adalah jinchuriki dari ekor tiga, sanbi, dan Yagura menjadi Mizukage di usia mudanya bukan hanya karena bakatnya tapi juga kemampuannya mengendalikan Kekuatan ekor tiga dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

Saat ini dia sedang melihat pemandangan Desanya dengan wajah damai.

"aku harap desa kita selalu menjadi damai seperti ini..." mohon Yagura dengan mata tertutup.

"tidak akan terjadi..."

Mendengar seseorang berbicara, tentu saja membuat Yagura menegangkan badanya, memasang posisi bertahan-meyerang, seakan siap menghadapi serangan mendadak.

Dari balik semak nampak seseorang yang kurang jelas ciri-cirinya. Tentu saja Yagura tidak bisa mengenali siapa orang yang ada di depannya, orang yang berada di depannya menggunakan jubah hitam dengan penudung kepala. Dengan topeng putih dengan satu lubang mata, hal yang membuat Yagura semakin curiga.

"siapa kau.!?"

"hn...jangan terlalu kasar, untuk siapa kau bisa mengetahui dengan nama ...

"Uchiha Madara"

Hal terakhir yang bisa dilihat Yagura sebelum dia hilang kesadaran adalah mata merah dengan tiga tomoe mengelilingi pupilnnya.

"**SHARINGAN !" **teriak makhluk penuh chakra yang sedang di penjara yang berada di dalam Yagura sebelum dia juga hilang kesadaran.

..

..

Melihat Hasil kerjannya yang sudah selesai 'MADARA' pun memberikan perintah. Perintah yang harus dilakukan demi rencanannya berhasil, rencana yang akan membuatDesa tidak akan sama lagi seperti dahulu.

"Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, sang Jinchuriki ekor 3... kau akan memusnahkkan seluruh pemilik Kekkai genkai di Desa ini tanpa pengecualian.. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi selesaikan perintah ini." Perintah "Madara" denga mata sharingan yang megintip dari satu lubangnya.

"baiklah..." jawab Yagura dengan Nada robot, kedua matanya memancarkan Sharingan yang merupakan efek Genjutsu tersebut, dan beberapa saat kemudian pancaran tersebut hilang.

Melihat misinya yang sudah selesai itu "madara" pun menghilang seperti di hisap udara.

." seluruh pemilik garis darah... akan **mati..**" ucap Yagura dengan nada dingin.

Yagura pun memanggil seluruh pasukan Ninjanya tersebut. Dan memberikan alasan mengapa pengguna garis darah harus mati..

Di saat itu juga Yagura melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya, seluruh pasukan Ninja yang dimilikinya diperintahkkan melakukan maksud kejamnnya tersebut. Banyak para anggota Ninja yang menolak perintah tersebut, namun Yagura membunuh siapa saja yang menolak perintahnya tersebut, hal tersebut tentu saja mebuat Para ninja takut dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yagura, pertarungan tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

Para ninja pengguna Kekkai genkai bertarung dengan Ninja dibawah perintah Yagura, mereka berusaha bertahan dari serangan Ninja Yagura, yondaime me-,.. Monster yang menyeruh pemusnahan ini. Jurus-jurus pun menghantam masing-masing pihak.

Nyawa melayang dimana-dimana. Muda, tua semua terhisap dalam pertempuran tersebut..

"sial! Kita tidak akan bisa menang jika begini, kita harus mundur dan mencari tempat yang aman" teriak salah seorang pihak garis darah.

"ini adalah perintah Dari Yondaime, maaf tapi kalian monster garis darah harus mati!" teriak balik salah seorang dari piihak Yagura.

Di lain arah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang menutupi sattu matanya sedang berlari dan menuju garis batas desa, dia adalah Mei terumi 16 tahun Jounin berbakat meskipun masih berusia muda, Mei memiliki dua Kekkai genkai dari orang tuanya. Dari kedua Kekkai genkainya itu Mei pun menjadi salah satu elite di Desa tersebut, satu garis dengan Tujuh pendekar pedang.

Dia dan puluhan Ninja kekai genkai lainnya saat ini sedang berlari menuju hutan berantara yang berada di ujung Desa berniat untuk mundur.

Mereka pun tidak sendiri, dibelakang dua team anbu elite juga mengejar mereka. Melihat itu salah satu anggota Mei dengan perban menutupi mulut menggunakan pedang besar pun menghadap mereka dan melawan satu team anbu, meskipun dijuluki setan Kirigakure, dia masih mengalami kesusahan menghadapi satu team elite tersebeut.

"lari duluan! Aku akan menahan mereka!"

"sial sebaiknya kau jangan mati zabuza! Kau dengar !" teriak seorang pria menggunakan penutup mata di salah satu mata.

"emang aku akan mati apa ! zabuza sang setan tidak akan pernah kalah hyAA!" teriak zabuza dengan mengayunkan Pedang besarnya tersebut, membelah dua salah seorang Anbu tidak beruntung.

..

Sementara itu Mei dan kelompok yang masih tersisa sudah berlari cukup jauh dan mencapai satu titik perbatasan sungai. Dan mulaillah pertempuran. Dari lemparan Kunai sampai ke jurus berbahaya.

"sial ada warga tidak bersalah disini!" teriak Mei saat matannya jatuh ke arah seorang nenek tua yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Berencana menyelamtkkan Nenek tersebut, Ao pun berlari ke arah Nenek tersebut, namun Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"

Tanto yang digunakan Salah satu Anbu Yondaime sudah menembus perut sang Nenek yang bernama Kanna. Setelah menusuk Nenek tersebut sang Anbu pun melompat 15 meter diikuti anggota lainnya melihat kedatangan Ao. Dan kelompok tersebut membentuk formasi anbu.

Memberi jarak yang cukup jauh antara Kelompok Mei dan anbu.

"sial.." dengan itu Ao membawa Nenek tersebut ke kelompoknya. Dan sebagian ninja mereka membuat formasi melindungi Ao yang masih menangani Nenek tersebut.

Dari telapak tangan Ao keluar Chakra berwarna hijau yang berusaha menutup luka Nenek tersebut.

"sial! Darahnya tidak mau berhenti!." Teriak cemas Ao.

"eghh... tidak usah Nin-ja-san... mungkin ini memang ajalku.."

"nek diam saja, kau akan menambah parah lukannya!" ucap Ao yang masih berusaha menyembukkan Nenek Kanna.

Nenek tersebutpun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan

"..tidak..ini a-da-lah akhirku nak, mungk-in dengan begini ..*kough*..aku bisa bertemu Keluar-gaku, tapi... Ini mungkin yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat Anak tersebut. Anak yang su*kough*dah kuanggap cucu sen-diri... aku belum bisa mengatakan Aku menyayangi-."

Ucapan Nenek tersebut berhenti, seakan tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk melanjutkkan kata-katanya, matanya yang terbuka itu hanya bisa melihat ke rah atas tanpa bergerak, seakan cahaya matanya sudah diambil.

Melihat itu Ao hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangkat tangannya ke arah mata Nenek tersebut dan menutup kedua matanya tersebut.

Saat itu pun mei melirik kebelakang dan bertanya keadaan Nenek tua tersebut, namun Mei hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih melihat gelengan kepala Ao.

"nenek...NENEK KANNA !" terdengar teriakkan seperti anak-anak dari balik pohon, anak tersebut pun berlari menghampiri Nenek tersebut.

"nek.. bangun Nek! Bangun! Jangan mati.. seharusnya aku tidak pergi..hikss" teriak Anak berambut pirang itu dengan tangisan di ujung suaranya. Anak tersebut menggoyang-goyang badan Nenek tersebut dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah neneknya.

Melihat itu kelompok mei tersebut hanya bisa menatap kejadiaan itu dengan sedih, Anak tidak kurang dari 13 tahun yang meyaksikan kematian Neneknya.

Mencoba menenangkan Anak tersebut, Ao pun mencoba memegang pundak Anak tersebut berusaha menabahkan hati Anak yang baru ditinggal mati Nenek tersebut.

Namun setelah memegang pundak Anak tersebut, Ao langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan cepat karena saat dia memegang pundaknya dia merasakan panas yang tidak normal saat menyentuh anak tersebut.

"siapa..siapa yang melakukan ini.?" Terdengar suara Anak tersebut, pertanyaan tersebut tentu saja membuat terkeujut dua kelompok. Bukan karena pertanyaan namun karen Nada dingin bagaikan ES yang dikeluarkan ana..tidak, remaja tersebut.

"kami para ANBU hanya melakukan misi, korban tidak diutamakan asalkan misi berjalan dengaan sukses, karena kau sepertinys bukan salah satu dari monster itu aku sarankan kau pergi dari sini."kata Salah satu ANBU dengan Nada serius di ujung perkataanya.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto sangaat marah _'beraninya..'_dan seakan seakan merespon kemarahannya Kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah dengan nyarak tali api kuning di kedua matanya.

Melihat Perubahan itu tentu saja membuat sang Anbu memegang erat pedang bekas darahnya tersebut.

"sepertinya aku salah ..ternyata kau salah satu monster tersebut, dan kau harus mati!" dengan itu sang Anbu pun **Shunsin** ke arah Naruto berencana menusuk anak monster tersebut.

"slab" suara pedang tertusuk.

"a-paa?" bisik Anbu dengan terkejut. Bukannya tertusuk dengan dada anak tersebut, malah pedangya tertusuk dengan tangan bercakar raksasa yang melindungi anak tersebut bagaikan tameng. Dari ujung pedang yang menusuk itu, menjakar api yang langsung menghanguskan pedang tersebut dan membuat sang Anbu harus melepaskkan pedangnya.

"apa...itu?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang berada di masing-masing berada di antara dua kelompok tersebut.

Pertanyaan mereka seaakn terjawab saat tangan tersebut mulai padat dan sebuah raksasa muncul entah dari mana melindungi anak tersbut. Badannya yang dikelilingi api yang panas membuat para Ninja keringat dingin, tapi hal tersebut bisa dikatakan sebaliknya dengan Naruto yang tidak merasakan apa-apa saat dekat dengan S.O.F telapak tanganya yang muncul di bawah kaki Naruto, mengangkatnya tinggi, meskipun badan raksasa bagian belum terbentuk.

Mata sang monster yang menatap kepada Para ninja dengan penuh benci, seakan siap menyerang dan membakar habis saat diperintah..

Mata Naruto tertuju pada sekelompok Anbu dengan dingin.

"spirite of fire..dengan rasa sakit di hatiku ini, bakar sampai ke jiwa semua orang bertopeng tersebut.." ucap Naruto dengan nada sangat dingin tanpa emosi.

* * *

**Selesai. Chapter duanya .. tolong review sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Maaf ada kesalah disana-sini.**

**Flame yang datang, akan diberikan kepada S.O.F. sebagai makanan.**

**dan satu lagi**

**ini adalah cerita time travel.**

**Berarti Naruto ke masa lalu.**

**ada pertanyaan begini apa para 4 spirit lainya akan datang?**

**jawabnya: tidak, yang cuma ada didunia naruto hanya S.O.F**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan Crossover yang masuk ke cerita ini. Kedunya dimiliki oleh Para author: Masashi Kishimoto & Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Dan jawaban untuk para reviewer:**

**Oncean FOX : yes. Di masa yang akan mendatang Naruto pasti akan bertemu dengan Minato. Disini Naruto tidak lupa ingatan.**

**WaOnePWG : Naruto akan datang ke konoha(tapi tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan).**

**: yes. Disini akan ada dua Naruto. Soal Naruto masih memiliki kyuubi, jawabnya tidak. Setelah mati Naruto sudah terpisah dengan Kyuubi. Meskipun begitu Naruto masih memiiliki Chakra yang Gede..**

**the leader : "Oh iya, S.O.F itu Amidamaru milik Yoh asakura ya?"**

**jawab: wkkwkw, kk lucu deh. S.O.F(Spirit of Fire) itu milik Hao Asakura. Dan pada pelepasan dipegang liserg.**

**Soal pairing: saya masih bingung. Ini kan masa lalu coy, jadi susah milih cewenya. Mikir sih kalau pairingnya Mei, ya.. tapi itu kan belum terjadi.**

**(DI fic ini Naruto bisa mendapat pairing hanya satu bisa juga dapat mini harem yang berisi 2-3 cewek aja. Kalau mass harem jiah... amit dah, susah bikin plotnya.)**

**Dan soal ciri-ciri Naruto sekarang. Naruto Asakura yang sekarang tidak memiliki tanda lahirnya yaitu 3 garis setiap pipi. Rambut Naruto disini pirang gelap, lurus mencapai pundaknya. Dan Naruto tidak memiliki Kyuubi. Di masa ini Kyuubi masih dipegang Kushina.**

**Soal S.o.F, di manga Shaman king S.o.F harus digunakan dengan furyoku agar bisa menjadi oversoul bukan? Di fic ini Hao membuat S.O.F agar bisa menjadi Oversoul dengan menggunakan Chakra. Melihat Ukuran Chakra Naruto yang cukup besar, Naruto bisa menggunakan OS 4 kali sebelum kelelahan karena penggunaan berlebihan**

**TINGKAT OS 1: S.O.F bisa membuat tubuhnya terbentuk. Dari bagian Pinggang sampai kepala.( pemakaian hanya bisa 5 kali pembentukan )**

**TINGKAT OS 2: S.O.F dengan tubuh sempurna, degan ketinggian sama dengan yang di manga. Bisa terbang juga(namun abiliti ini akan jarang digunakan Naruto. 3 kali pembentukan pemakaian.)**

**TINGKAT OS 3: ARMOR S.O.F MILIK Hao, ultimate defense, canon laser chakra, ability to fly seperti di manga. Penggunaan hanya bisa 2 kali sebelum chakra Naruto habis..**

O'kay stop basa-basi kita mulai chapter 3.

* * *

Mata Naruto tertuju pada sekelompok Anbu dengan dingin.

"Spirit of fire..dengan rasa sakit di hatiku ini, bakar sampai ke jiwa semua orang bertopeng tersebut.." ucap Naruto dengan nada sangat dingin tanpa emosi.

Mendengar perintah dari tuannya itu, S.o.F pun mengayunkan tangan kiri yang bebasnya. Bersiap memukul Para Anbu yang berada di depannya. Pukulan pun di ayunkan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Para Anbu yang melihat kepalan tangan penuh api yang datang kearahny pun melompat berpencar menghindari pukulan tersebut, pukulan yang tidak mengenai para Anbu tapi mengenai tanah dibawahnya, bersentuhan meyebabkan tanah tersebut Terbelah menjalar akibat kekuatan dari pukulan tersebut.

Seorang Anbu pun bergerak cepat dan melompat tinggi menuju Naruto yang masih berdiri di tangan S.O.F berniat memberikan serangan. Anbu tersebut pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, tapi sebelum pedang tersebut mengenai Naruto. Dia sudah menghilang dengan asap yang diganti dengan Potongan kayu.

'_bangsat! Jurus pengganti !' _teriak Anbu dalam Hati setelah melihat Rencananya gagal. Anbu tersebut pun merasakan kedatangan dari belakangnya dan melihat langsung kebelakang, tapi dia hanya bertemu dengan Mata merah berekor api menatap dengan penuh benci di depan mukanya.

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat sang Anbu sebelum gelap menghampirinya adalah, ayunan pedang dan bisikan kasar Naruto

"Mati."

Dan kepala Sang Anbu akhirnya bergelinding di tanah. Melepaskan hubungan antara kepala dan anggota tubuh lainnya. Bukannya menjadi potongan tubuh yang tergeletak. Mayat tersebut langsung terbakar dengan api berwarna biru, dan dengan cepat merubahnya menjadi abu.

Dari Abu tersebut keluar bayangan putih samar-samar di mata Naruto tapi Bayangan tersebut langsung hillang dengan percikkan api.

Mata Naruto pun melebar sedikit dan kemudian berubah menjadi tenang. Serasa ingatan yang bukan miliknya mengenai otak Naruto dengan spontan Naruto berkata.

"Bakar..bakar menjadi Abu bersama jiwamu." Bisik Naruto dengan suara dingin.

Kembali lagi dengan S.O.F yang masih berhadapan dengan 3 Anbu yang mecoba melarikan diri, kata kunci mencoba... namun tidak berhasil karena serangan terus menerus dari monster api yang megeluarkan Api sangant panas.

" SIAL! APA-APAAN INI, INI MONSTER AP- *A**KHGGG**!" Teriak salah seorang Anbu, namun teriakan menyedihkannya berubah menjadi rintihan karena satu jari S.O.F yang telah menembus dadanya, dari jari menembus itu keluar api yang langsung membakar Anbu sampai menjadi abu tersebut dengan cepat.

"**SUITO**—AKGHHH!" teriak Satu Anbu yang mencoba megeluarkan jurus air, namun seperti anggota Anbu lainnya dia hanya bisa berteriak histeris saat S.O.F menggenggam tubuhnya dan membakar sampai abu.

Sementara itu satu Anbu sudah berhasil kabur, akibat fokus S.o.F yang masih menghadapi dua ANBU tadi.

s.o.f yang sudah meyelesaikan tugasnya pun kembali ke Naruto, berdiri di belakang Naruto yang saat ini

masih meratap tubuh Nenek yang sudah dianggapnya Keluarga sendiri.

"beginikah Nek akhirnya... ini mungkin salahku hal ini terjadi, seandainya aku lebih cepat datang pasti ini tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. *hiks* aku tau bahwa ini semua akan terjadi...tapi sepertinya aku salah. Aku salah mencoba hidup seperti orang biasa, aku salah mencoba mengabaikan Tujuan asliku ke sini. Dan akhirnya aku membayarnya..." Naruto dengan diam menutup matanya, megalirkan air mata penuh sedih yang sayangnya hanya keluar dari mata kanannya.

S.O.F yang berdiri tegak tinggi di belakang Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, serasa mengerti akan kesedihan yang dialami tuannya. Hal itu ditunjukkan dengan api yang menjalar di tubuhnya denga tenang, bagaikan air, jauh berbeda dengan sifat liarnya tersebut. Namun dia juga termasuk Makhluk suci.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, alangkah terkejutnya dia. Di depannya bayangan samar-samar melihatnya dengan wajah senyum sedih, bayangan tersebut pun memeluk Naruto dengan Hangatnya dan membawa mulutnya ke telinga Naruto serasa berbisik.

"_mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Nak... tapi aku hanya bisa bilang. Aku menyayangimu seperti Cucuku sendiri, jadi jangan bersedih, aku bukannya mati, hanya saja aku pindah ke temapt dimana aku bertemu dengan Keluargaku. Dan pada saatnya tiba aku juga akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Jadi jangan tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan kebencianmu... selamat tinggal cu.."_

Serasa kehilangan rasa hangat tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa melihat wajah tersenyum nenek Kanna yang mulai mengilang.

dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia meskipun Air mata masih mengalir Naruto juga membisikkan kata-kata.

'_terimakasih, Nenek. Telah memberikan rasa hangat dihatiku, rasa bagaimana disayangi oleh keluarga sendiri yang jarang kualami...semoga Kau bertemu dengan keluargamu di Alam sana.. "_

"S.O.F.."

Serasa mengerti akan permintaan tuannya, S.o.F pun menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh badan Nenek tersebut, bukannya membakar dengan api merah marah. Api yang keluar dari tangan S.O.F berupa api putih tenang yang menjulur ke tubuh Nenek yang tidak bergerak tersebut, bukannya menjadi Abu hitam, badan Nenek tersebut berubah menjadi bagaikan serpihan pasir Berwarna yang hilang dibawa Angin.

Bagi para penonton atau kelompok garis darah, hanya bisa melihat dengan gaya patung, saat menyaksikan kejadian Diluar Akal manusia tersebut. Takut dan kagum bercampur dalam pikiran mereka saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"_dia itu siapa..tidak dia itu apa? Kekuatan yang tidak pernah aku dengar, monster yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya, apakah itu monster berekor ? bukan. Hal yang paling mirip adalah Sussanno milik Madara yang aku pelajari di buku sejarah, tentang pertarungan Madara dan Hasirama. Tatapan yang dingin tapi hangat tersebut, berbeda jauh dengan anak seusia yang kulihat selama ini.. siapa kau..?"_

Tanya gadis berambut merah pada hatinya, dengan wajah ingin tahu.

Serasa mata yang masih melihatnya Naruto pun membalikkan matanya dan melihat dengan dingin ke arah kumpulan orang tersebut. S.O.F yang tadinya tenang pun juga menyalakkan apinya dengan liar mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya.

"apa kalian selanjutnya.." mata Naruto menatap kelompok itu dengan dingin. Kata itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan lebih pantas disebut pertanyaan.

Mendengar ucapan orang yang didepannya, kelompok Kekkai genkai pun langsung memasang posisi bertahan dan meyerang, bersiap akan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi, melihat itu S.o.F pun mengkebarkan Api merah marahnya.

"stop!" terdengar teriak dari seorang gadis berambut merah.

"tapi mei-sama da" mohon Ao

"Ao.."

"ya.. mei-sama?"

"diam, atau kubunuh kau.." ancam Mei dengan suara dingin.

Pandangan Mei pun tertuju pada Anak beranjak remaja didepannya. Yang menatap dengan mata yang tak bisa dipastikan ekspresinya, biasanya Mei bisa mengetahui suasana hati seseorang hanya dengan melihat matanya, namun kali ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"maaf, tapi kami bukan musuh. Bisakah kita bicarakan ini dengan damai..?" tanya Mei dengan serius.

Mendengar permohonan dari gadis berambut merah didepannya tentu saja membuat Naruto menaikkan alis matanya. Tapi mendengar kejujuran dari kata-katanya, meskipun entah bagaimana Naruto tahu bahwa gadis didepannya jujur.

"baiklah aku mendengarkan..." dengan itu Naruto melepaskan OS nya, menghilangkan bentuk raksasa tersebut, yang diganti dengan bentuk kecil, mirip boneka S.O.F. S.O.F tersebut pun memilih bersandar di atas kepala Naruto, menatap para Ninja dengan pandangan tidak bersalah, berbeda jauh dengan versi Raksasanya tersebut.

Kondisi tersebut tentu saja terlihat oleh perempuan yang berada di area tersebut, termasuk seorang gadis merah yang hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati

"_**kawaiiii...!"**_

"ehem..."

Mendengar suara itu tentu saja membuat Mei terbsngun dari dunia Angannya, dan membenarkan posturnya ke yang lebih serius.

"baiklah, ikuti kami. Beberapa km dari sini kami sudah menyiapkan camp .. disitu kita bisa berdiskusi.. ngomong-ngomong namaku Terumi Mei, pemimpin semantara kelompok ini.

"naruto.."

"Apa..?"

"kau bisa memanggilku Naruto Asakura," perkenalkan Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

* * *

**Dan selesai.,, ni chapter 3 yang penuh dengan action, meskipun aku belum terlalu pandai nulis gituan.**

**Maaf, typo bertebaran.. malas memutik.**

**dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak reviewmu**

**flame yang datang akan diberikan ke S.O.F sebagai makanan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own

* * *

Setelah pertemuan dan diskusi yang dilakukan Mei dan dirinya, yang belum mencapai titik temu pun memilih untuk mengakhiri diskusi akibat hari yang sudah malam sekali dan akan melanjutkannya esok hari, meskipun sudah diberikan Tenda sendiri, Naruto tidak memilih tidur, dan memutuskan untuk mencari pohon tertinggi dan dan melihat pemandangan malam. Dan akhirnya setelah sedikit usaha, Naruto menemukan pohon yang cukup tinggi, dengan dahan yang bisa menahan badan manusia, dan dengan pemandangan jelas akan langit pada malam hari.

Pandangan malam yang dilihat sekarang apakah akan selalu seperti ini ? bintang-bintang yang terlihat jelas dari seperti biasanya yang memperlihatkan indahnya langit, bulan yang menampakkan dirinya dengan penuh dan dengan cahaya pijar yang menerangi malam., hembusan angin dingin yang terkadang melewati tubuh Suara jangkrik yang memecah malam hari, yang menjadi musik untuk telinga yang menyepi.

Mata Naruto pun mengarah kepada beberapa sosok yang terkadang melewati beberapa tempat, yang terlihat sedang berpatrol malam, menjaga atau bersiap-siap jika ada serangan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dan menutup matanya seakan merasakan dinginnya malam hari yang menusuk kulitnya.

Beberapa potongan ingatan pun tiba-tiba muncul di ingatan Naruto, ingatan yang bukan sama sekali miliknya, ingatan tentang langit yang sama dilihatnya, bukan bintang jelas yang ada Cuma cahaya redup dari bintang yang sedikit tersebut, bukannya udara yang sirat dengan oksigen yang hanya ada Cuma polusi, polusi yang meyengatkan dada, hembusan angin yang seharusnya penuh dengan dinginnya alam, hanya mengeluarkan angin pembawa sakit pada tubuh. Suara jangkrik yang seharusnya ada berubah menjadi suara yang anehnya seperti mesin beroda empat...entah apa lah itu. Entah kenapa dari belakang ingatannya, Naruto ingin sekali menghancurkan dunia seperti itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Kejadian baru-baru ini terjadi membuatnya aneh, lelah. Adalah satu kata yang dulunya tidak pernah dikatakannya, lelah...apakah lelah akan kehidupan yang pahit ini? Apakah lelah karena memang dia merasa menyerah ? itulah pertanyaan yang terus berada dikepala Naruto.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Pangkuan, tepatnya kepada makluk kecil mirip boneka yang berada dipangkuannya, mata lugu Makhluk tersebut melihat Langit dengan tenang seakan tidak peduli dengan dunia di sekelilingnya, seakan menikmati keindahan malam alami yang ada pada waktu ini, meskipun tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya langsung. Naruto tahu, tahu akan spirit pemberian Roh agung ini akan mengerti perasaannya.

Mengerti bagaimana hatinya masih seperti di Kelubungi kabut kebingungan, kebingungan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kebingungan yang membuatnya gundah. _'bukankah aku sudah bilang. Kalau aku akan menyelamatkan masa depan ini, kalau aku datang kemasa lalu ini untuk memperbaiki masa lalu. Masa lalu yang penuh akan kepahitan dan pertumpahan darah ini?.' _Naruto berkata pada hatinya, dengan melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Seakan hilang dalam angannya sendiri.

..

Angan Naruto pun terputus akibat tarikan halus pada bajunya, baju pemberian Sang nenek yang merupakan pakaian rakyat tradsional. Yukata**(atau kimono apa bedanya ?).** Naruto pun melihat Mata spirit of fire yang menatapnya dengan penuh jawaban.

"ha..sepertinya kau benar." Jawab Naruto dengan anggukan halus.

'...'

"tidak boleh gundah ya?"

'... ..'

"kau seperti Kakek-kakek aja" canda Naruto dengan tertawa kecil.

'..!'

"aw..aw panas! Berhenti hei!"

".." dengan mirip wajah cemberut, S.o.F mengalihkan pandanganya dari tuannya tersebut

"hm... tapi kau benar Fire-kun, kejadian beberapa minggu ini membuatku lupa akan tujuanku sementara.."

"..."

"tentu saja, kali ini aku akan benar-benar menyelamatkan masa ini dengan segala cara bahkan dengan cara seperti apapun..." janji Naruto, namun dibagian akhir nada Naruto berubah dengan dingin.

"...?"

"bagaimana memulainya? Tentu saja dimulai dengan pemberontakkan ini, kita akan memenangkan pemberontakan garis darah ini, sekira-kira dalam 6 bulan kita akan memenangkan pertarungan Ini. Dan Dalam 1 tahun kita harus mencari cara agar Aya..tidak, Minato agar tidak mati dan Naruto kecil tidak sendirian... " kalImat terakhir dikatakan Naruto dengan pelan

Namun apakah dia mempunyai waktu yang cukup, apakah dia cukup kuat untuk melakukannya? jika dia berhasil melakukkannya bukankah itu sama dengan membuat prediksi akan masa depan akan menjauh, membuat semuanya tidak terprediksi. Benar dia ingin menyelamatkan Ayahnya dari kematian. Tapi apakah itu yang seharusnya.

Jika saja..jika Aku tidak tepat waktu dan tidak cukup kuat...

"..."

"berlatih ya, sepertinya harus aku lakukan. Ayo fire-kun " ajak Naruto dengan menuruni pohon dan berjalan kecil menuju tendanya, berniat untuk beristrahat memulihkan tenaganya.

Mendengar jawaban dari tuannya tersebut tentu membuat S.O.F mengejamkan mata dan melepas OS versi kecilnya dan masuk ke dalam tempat istrahatnya sendiri, kalung motif api yang berada di leher Tuan barunya.

Bersama Mei.

Mungkin kau akan bertanya apakah yang dilakukan gadis cantik berambut merah pada saat ini ?, banyak jawaban yang bisa kalian dapatkan. Dan tidak ada yang benar.

"Asakura..Asakura...SIAL! clan apa sih itu!" teriak mei dengan frustasi.

Ya benar. Saat ini Mei sedang mencari sejarah clan Asakura, namun yang ditemukannya tidak ada sama sekali, dari kiri, sampai ke konoha, data pemilik clan Asakura tidak ada sama sekali. Akibat dari rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan kepada si rambut pirang. Mei mencari semua informasi yang bisa didapatkan tentang seluruh clan yang ada element negara. Namun hasilnya masih kosong...

Saat melihat kekuatan Naruto sebelumnya. Mei tahu kalau kekutan yang digunakan Naruto bukan kekuatan biasa. Biasanya kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Naruto seperti itu adalah jurus-jurus Clan yang rahasia namun membawa kehancuran yang besar pada musuhnya.

Tapi cari dan mencari, tidak ada informasi tentang kepemilikan kekuatan seperti itu, Aneh sekali jika kekuatan seperti itu tidak pernah nampak di permukaan bumi.

Dengan berat hati, Mei menutup pencariannya itu. Clan Asakura tidak pernah ada, atau memang sudah punah.

**Keesokan paginya. Atau tepatnya siang harinya..**

Setelah Bangun dari tidurnya, Naruto yang penuh dengan bekas iler, rambut berantakan langsung pergi menuju sungai terdekat melewati kerumunan Ninja yang sedang berdiskusi rencana yang tentang pembrontakkan, melewati kerumunan wajah Ninja yang hanya bisa menjatuhkan mulut mereka, seakan blank tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat Seseorang melewatimu yang serius banget tanpa peduli tentang apapun dengan Ekspresi Malas.

Kembali lagi kepada kerumunan Ninja yang masih berdiskusi.

"siapa sih dia !? ha... berani amat asal lewat.. dasar bocah! Tidak tahu apa kita lagi berperang saat ini !?" protes salah satu Ninja dengan Nada marah. Dia adalah Totsu salah satu ninja yang selamat dari pembersihan pengguna kekkai genkai. Dia bersama 100 orang lain terpisah dengan Kelompok Mei dari awal namun akhirnya bisa berkumpul kembali karena sudah berjanji di tempat ini, jadi bisa dibilang dia tidak tahu sama sekali siapa Naruto.

"ssstt... diam totsu, kau tidak tau bicara dengan siapa! Aku tidak tahu juga tapi aku dengar dari kelompok Mei-sama. Anak itu cukup berbahaya.. bahkan Mei sendiri bilang agar kita menghormati Anak tersebut.

"ahh! Berisik, paling itu Anak manja dari bangsaw-"

Entah kenapa Ocehan sampah Totsu berhenti ditengah jalan, seakan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari lidahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasakan panas dibelakang tubuhnya. Dan bayangan cukup besar dibawah kakinya. Totsu pun melihat Ke arah belakangnya dengan gemetar. Seakan baru ingat tentang cerita kawannya, Monster Api yang membakar team elit Anbu dengan mudah.

Telapak tangan Raksasa, atau tepatnya kepalan penuh cinta menghantam tubuh Totsu, bagaikan boneka rusak, Totsu yang tidak bisa menahan kekuatan dari pukulan tersebut melayang, menghantam pohon..dan hilang kesadaran.

Puas dengan limpahan Hatinya, S.O.F pun menghilang dengan perlahan.

..

..

..

"oh sial..." terdengar suara yang cukup muda, para penghuni kamp tersebut pun mengarahkan pandangan pada satu orang yang bertanggung jawab akan kejadian ini. Hilang sudah kutukan sehabis bangunnya. Digantikan dengan wajah yang lebih nyaman dipandang.

Naruto pun berjalan ke Badan pingsan Totsu. Dan berkata..

"maaf-maaf, S.O.F itu sedikit sensitif. Jadi jika kamu mau menjelekkan orang Pikir-pikir dulu" kata Naruto dengan senyum.

Dan lahirlah satu peraturan baru di camping tersebut, jangan pernah mengejek Naruto di belakang, jika tidak, kamu sudah diperingatkan. Hati-hati Pukulan penuh cinta. Tertanda S.O.F.

**30 menit kemudian(setelah parody gak lucu).**

Di suatu tenda bisa dilihat sebuah meja bundar. Dengan 3 kursi. 2 diantaranya diisi oleh Mei dan Ao. Dan kursi yang bersebrangan diisi Naruto.

"bagaimana tentang Ajakanku kemarin Naruto ..? apakah kau akan bergabung dengan kelompok Kami ?

..

Dengan mata tertutup, senyum, dan aura tenang. Naruto pun menjawab

"tentu saja Mei-san, aku akan membantumu dalam pembrontakkan ini."

Ao yang dari tadi diam, hanya bisa melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya dengan kesal, kekesalan itu pun akhirnya meledak.

"tapi Mei-sama, dia ini orang asing, kita tidak pernah melihat Orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti dia, bisa saja dia mata-mata dari desa lain, bagaimana kalau dia berkhianat, bagaimana jika dia mencari sesuatu yang menguntungkan, bagaimana ji—"

"Ao.."

"ya Mei-sama?"

"diam. Atau kubunuh kau.."

"Baik Mei-sama.. sigh Anak muda sekarang..tidak mau mendengar orang tua berbicara.. tidak sopan..." Ucap Ao dengan nada jengkel pada keluhan keduanya dan keluar dari tenda tersebut, namun hal itu tentu saja didengar Mei yang berusaha menahan marahnya, jika tidak, pasti Ao sudah tersembur lava panas.

'_aku tidak bisa kehilangan kesempatan ini. Aku harus bisa mengajak Naruto ke sisiku, dengan bantuannya kesempatan kami menang bisa bertambah. Jika kami tidak mengumpulkan kekuatan secepatnya Satu persatu clan akan musnah jika begini.. dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.' _

Semantara itu dengan Naruto yang melihat ekspresi mei dengan terkejut. Terkejut karena bisikan yang didengar mirip dengan suara Mei berada di batinnya.

Hal yang didengar Naruto adalah seperti ini

'_a—tida-k bisa kehil-n kes-patan ini. Aku harus bisa –gajak Nar- ke sisiku, dengan ba-uannya kese-atan kami menang bisa ber-mbah. Satu per-tu cl akan mu-ah jika be-ni.. dan aku tid- -sa membiarka-.'_

Meskipun tidak 100% yakin, Naruto bisa mendengar pikiran gadis didepannya dengan samar-samar.

"Naru-, naruto "

"oh—ada apa Mei-san ?" tanya Naruto dengan reaksi yang sedikit lambat. Masalah tadi disingkirkan dulu kebelakang, sekarang dia fokus pada gadis didepannya.

"kamu seperti bingung dari tadi, apakah ada yang salah ?"

"tidak, hanya kepikiran sesuatu yang tidak penting. Apakah ada yang lain ?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum baik.

"Tidak." Jawab Mei dengan cepat "kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu, Kita tidak akan melakukan penyerangan untuk beberapa bulan ini. Karena belum ada persiapan yang matang. Jika semua sudah matang, kita akan melakukan penyerangan. Tetapi untuk saat ini kita pakai waktu kita untuk mencari dana dan berlatih."

"Hmm..?"

"jadi aku harap kau bersiap atau berlatih dalam beberapa minggu ini Naruto, kami juga melakukan yang sama. Atau kau ingin berlatih bareng ?"

"ajakan yang menarik, tapi aku tidak bisa mengikutinya Mei-san. Aku masih memiliki program latihan yang belum aku jalani. " tolak Naruto dengan sopan.

"sayang sekali... tapi aku tidak memaksamu. Jadi sampai waktunya tiba.. sampai jumpa Naruto."

Dengan itu Mei pun keluar dari tenda dan menuju entah kemana untuk mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan pada saat ini.

Mendengar adanya waktu untuk bersiap membuat Naruto tersenyum, dan dengan satu jurus yang biasa dipakai Ninja, naruto pun menghilang dari tempatnya, muncul di tengah camping menghilang kembali dan muncul di sisi Luar camp. Melompati pohon-pohon dengan lincahnya.

15 menit telah berlalu, sejak kepergian Naruto ke pedalaman Hutan. Akhirnya dia sampai ke sebuah lahan bebas yang cukup besar, di lahan bebas tersebut terdapat sebuah sungai jernih yang mengalir, pohon pohon rindang, dan bebatuan raksasa di bagian tertentu.

"sempurna." Kata Naruto dengan puas.

"..."

"S.O.F berhentilah keluar seenakmu!. Ah.. biarlah sekarang waktunya untuk berlatih. Berlatih apa? "dipikir-pikir lagi dia merupakan orang yang memiliki sedikit kumpulan jurus.

Rasengan..keluar. Emang mau apa bermasalah dengan Yondaime Hokage, masa ada anak entah dari mana tau Rasengan, pokoknya Rasengan keluar dari pertanyaan.

Sage mode..keluar. tidak perlu untuk sekarang akibat alasan yang sama.

Kuchiyose...juga keluar. Belum mendapat kontrak.

Melihat semua kantong jurusnya yang tidak bisa dipakai dimasa ini tentu saja membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang, tidak mungkin baginya mengggunakan jurus yang sangat mencolok seperti itu. bagaimana dia akan bertarung jika tidak memiliki jutsu sendiri, dengan marahnya Naruto memukul sebuah pohon dengan sedikit tambahan chakra.

Saat pukulan terkena dengan pohon tersebut terdapat fenomena yang membuat Naruto terkejut, tapi jugafenomena yang membuatnya tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan elemen ini, seingatnya dia hanya memiliki satu. Apakah mungkin ada Hubungannya dengan S.O.F? Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi dia tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini.

Jika kalian melihat lebih jelas lagi ke pohon tersebut, kalian melihat bekas pukulan yang membolongi pohon tersebut, dan disekitar pohon berlubang tersebut nampak percikkan api menghiasi lubang tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun mencobanya dengan jurus. Melihat apakah elemen barunya ini benar-benar nyata atau tidak. Melihat dari ingatan saat dia masih berlatih dengan Jiraiya saat menggunakan jurus gabungan dengan gamabunta yang membutuhkan jurus api, namun sayangnya dia tidak berhasil, akibat sama sekali tidak memiliki chakra api. Namun Naruto masih ingat kunci jurus tangan untuk jurus tersebut.

Dengan pelan Naruto memulai segel tangan dengan chakra, selesai pada ujung terakhir Naruto memanggil nama jurusnya tersebut.

"**JURUS API: BOLA API**" seakan dengan memanggil nama jurus itu, naruto menarik nafas panjang, menambah chakra yang diperlukan untuk mengontrol jurus tersebut dan melepaskannya dari mulutnya menuju area bebas.

Dari mulut Naruto keluar kumpulan api dengan cepat, membentuk bola api dengan ukuran sebesar 3 kali badan manusia dewasa. Dengan cepat pula, bola api tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju dinding tebing dan dengan suara bola api bersentuhan dengan tebing terdengar lah ledakkan.

Dari wajah Naruto yang puas itu, kita bisa memastikan eksperimennya sukses.

Naruto pun menaikkan telapak tangannya. Mencoba seperti hal sebelumnya, mengumpulkan Chakra di telapak tangannya dan dengan sedikit demi sedikit, muncul nyala api di telapak tangannya. Dan bukannya kepanasan dengan api tersebut, Naruto tidak merasakan efek api yang berada ditelapaknya.

Kurang puas dengan api kecil itu, Naruto menambahkan kiriman chakra yang besar di telapaknya, seakan bereaksi dengan chakra Naruto. Api tersebut pun membesar dan menutupi seluruh tangan Naruto.

Hari kedua: Naruto melanjutkkan latihannya seperti biasa dan mencoba tekniknya tersebut. dan tak sengaja Naruto mengetahui dengan fokus pada apinya, Naruto bisa membuat apinya lebih terfokus pada satu arah dan membentuk bagaikan pedang api pada jarinya(fokus apinya sama kaya Raikage z pada teknik jari petirnya)

3 minggu pun berlalu. Naruto menghabiskan waktu itu untuk melatih teknik barunya tersebut. Dan dengan matang Naruto bisa mengatakan teknik barunya tersebut sukses dengan nilai tinggi.

Dengan pisau api itu, Naruto bisa mengatakan itu adalah raikiri kakashi versi api, namun dengan bahaya yang cukup tinggi. Dengan sentuhan pisau api pada sebuah batu besar, jurus tersebut bisa menghancurkan batu tersebut menjadi serpihan tanpa sisa.

Dan 3 minggu selanjutnya dihabiskan selama latihan dengan Bantuan Kage bunshin pada bela diri dan beberapa jurus api yang diketahui semasa hiidup ratusan kage bunshin. Latihan yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun bisa dipotong menjadi 3 minggu. Keuntungan mempunyai chakra yang besar.

Naruto bisa mengatakan sekarang sudah bisa sejajar dengan Kage level rendah. Dari battle experience saat masih menjadi UzumakI Naruto dengan skill bisa dibilang level jounin setara kakashi. Dan beberapa tambahan baru sekarang seperti mode S.O.F kau bisa menduga.

Melihat hasil buah dari latihannya Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum senang, dengan begini rencananya bisa dibilang akan berjalan cukup lancar jika tidak ada halangan. Naruto pun melirik ke sosok yang berada dibelakangnya. Mode 2 dari S.O.F berdiri dengan tegaknya. Dalam latihannya tersebut Naruto juga melatih mengirim chakra yang besar pada S.O.F untuk menjaga bentuknya. Meskipun sekarang dia hanya bisa menggunakan versi 2 selama dua kali sebelum kelelahan.

Dan dengan bersiap-siap, Naruto mengumpulkan barang milik-miliknya dan menyegelnya di skroll penampungnya. Naruto pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Kamping tempat pertemuan kembali, lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain sampai ber;ari di area datar kecepatan Naruto tidak berkurang, bagi orang yang melihat Naruto berlari mereka hanya bisa melihat sosok kabur berwarna kuning.

Meskipun Masih menggunakan pakaian tradisional rakyat jepang, yang menurut orang tidak cocok digunakan para shinobi, namun hal itu berbeda dengan Naruto. Bukannya menghambat gerakkan Naruto malah sebaliknya hal tersebut tidak mengganggu Naruto. Dan bagi yang melihat sosok Naruto dengan pakaian kimono tersebut, mereka pasti berpikir kalau Naruto adalah sosok bangsawan atau dari darah keturunan biru.

Dari ujung mata Naruto terlihat dinding besar, pemandangan yang membuatnya tersenyum karena dia sudah sampai dan sudah melangkah satu langkah dalam misi..tidak. dalam impiannya.

Dari depan dinding besar tersebut terdapat sebuah post yang berisikkan dua orang yang berjaga.

"berhenti!" perintah satu dari penjaga tersebut saat melihat kedatangan Naruto.

" .. Naruto..Naru-to- ahh silahkan masuh.. Mei-sama sudah menunggu kedatangan anda." Kata penjaga itu dengan nada senang.

"terimakasih.." jawab Naruto dengan senyum baiknya itu kembali.

Sedangkan yang satu penjaga lain membuka pintu raksasa dengan bantuan chakra, membiarkan isi dari balik dinding tersebut terlihat. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan melihat kamping yang sekarang ini. Shinobi dan kunoichi bisa terlihat berlatih dan membatu mengangkut barang dan senjata kemudian memindahkannya ke penampungan. Dari muda sampai dewasa, mereka semua berlatih.

Naruto pun memasuki satu tenda yang bertanda sebagai tempat pertemuan, saat memasuki tenda tersebut dia bisa melihat sekolompok orang yang sedang melakukan diskusi dan mengumpulkn strategi dilihat dari peta yang menempel di meja tersebut. mata para Ninja pengguna kekkai genkai terseebut pun tertuju pada sosok yang masuk ke tenda pertemuan tersebut.

Merasakan Aura bagaikan bangsawan yang meminta rasa hormat dan dari pakainnya tentu saja tidak membantu mereka merasa terkagum melihat sosok yang baru datang tersebut.

"ahh... Naruto kau baru datang.." sapa dari seseorang gadis berambut merah.

"apakah kedatanganku mengganggu mei ?"

Mendengar si rambut pirang memanggil Mei-sama dengan nada tidak sopan tentu saja membuat salah seorang Shinobi berbadan cukup kekar jengkel.

"hei! Berikan tanda hormat pada Mei-sama kau pikir kau siapa sih..!" teriaknya dengan melepaskan KI-nya untuk menakuti Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya memandang dingin Shinobi tersebut. Mata yang tadinya biru berubah kembali menjadi mata berpijar dengan corak api.

"kecilnya..." dengan melepaskan Ki(killer intent)nya sendiri.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari KI naruto, orang kekar tersebut langsung berlutut seakan tidak tahan dari tekanan kekuatan Naruto dan menatap matanya dengan rasa takut. Berbagai penglihatan masuk kedalam otak kecilnya. Mulai dari siksaan sampai kematian...

"hormat itu didapatkan bukan diberikan...jadi tolong jangan omong kosong tentang hormat denganku, karena menurutku kau itu hanya kecoa." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya, namun dari Auranya berkata lain. Yahh satu lagi orang tolol yang tidak tahu tentang Naruto.

"men-nger-ti..."jawab Shinobi dengan badan kekar tersebut

"bagus jika kamu mengeri." Ucap Naruto dengan Nada senang di balik kalimatnya.

"Jadi apa aku mengganggu ?" naruto mengucapkan pertanyaannya yang pertama untuk kedua kalinya.

"tidak. Tidak sama sekali..justru kami mengharapkan kedatanganmu Naruto" kata seorang gadis dengan rambut merah dengan cepat. Sejujurnya dia sudah mengatakan kepada Ninjanya agar tidak mengganggu Naruto dengan segala cara, karena dari sifat Naruto yang terlihat tidak suka dipandang rendah tersebut Mei tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika ada orang yang melewati garis batas tersebut.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, dari strategi sampai posisi masing masing Ninja diperdebatkan di meja bundar tersebut. Strategi peperangan melawan ninja milik Yagura sampai cara mengalahkan Yagura yang merupakan jinchuriki ekor tiga, dari diskusi mereka hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menghadapi Yagura itupun harus menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Namun saat itu juga naruto berkata dia sendiri akan menghadapi Yagura, pernyataan tersebut tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut karena berhadapan dengan seseorang yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan biju dengan penuh adalah bunuh diri. Namun alasan mengapa Harus dirinya pun diberikan, karena diantara mereka semua yang paling kuat sekarang adalah Naruto dan disusul oleh mei. Akhirnya rencana dibuat dengan matang.

Para ninja keluar dari tenda dan menyiapkan semua persiapan, hanya tersisa Naruto yang saat ini masih melihat langit dari jendela tenda dengan ekspresi yang tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan seseorang saat perang didepan mata. Yaitu adalah ekspresi damai...

Entah kenapa Mei yang melihat ekspresi Naruto tersebut membuatnya sangat bingung, menurutnya Apakah Naruto tersebut tidak takut mati atau memang sudah yakin akan dengan kemampuannya, Mei tidak bisa menjelaskan. Namun saat melihat ekspresi Naruto tersebut Mei hanya bisa tersenyum seirama dengan rasa detakan jantung yang semakin kencang.

Seakan ingat dengan kejadian yang baru-baru dilihatnya 1 bulan lalu sebelum kepergian Naruto. Namun cerita itu tidak untuk sekarang, kisah seperti itu tidak perlu untuk saat seperti ini.

Beranjak dari tempatnya Mei pun keluar dari tendanya dan melihat langit siang. Matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan keras.

'_karena esok akan perang..'_

* * *

**Tada! Selesai ni chapter 4. Lebih panjang dari yang biasanya, tumben. Ni chapter hanya hal penting yang perlu untuk chapter selanjutnya. Meskipun menurut sebagian kalian chapter ni sedikit bosan. Mungkin juga sebagian dari kalian bilang ga menarik, terserah. **

**Tapi dari pengalaman menulis ini mudah-mudahan bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada dan meningkatkan kualitas menulis saya yang masih bisa dibilang seperti amatir.**

**Jadi tolong tinggalkan jejak review anda, dan tunjukkan dibagian mana saya yang salah dan dibagian mana saya harus meningkatkan menulis saya. Dari review anda saya akan belajar..jadi sangat diharapakan review yang memuaskan.**

**Flame yang datang akan diberikan kepada S.O.F sebagai cemilan.**

**Ada tpyo bertebaran malas mutik.**

**Ahahah hebat bangat gw ni update pas lagi ujian . Pas lagi Ujian MTK** hanya bisa jawab 10 soal dari 40 soal, sisanya menggunakan "**asal coret no jutsu** sama **ABCD no jutsu"**

**See you next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Astaga! Saya baru saja baca wiki Hao asakura. Dan saya bilang WTF!? Kuat Banget Hao! Hao bisa ngendalikan semua elemen dari A-Z, sama makai jurus Yin-yang...**

**Disclaimer: ga akan pernah mengaku kepemilikan. Kalau gw sampai ngaku...S.O.F yang bakar gw. Yang gw claim Cuma plot dan jari untuk mengetiknya.**

**(lama update karena ketemu jalan buntu untuk cerita ini)**

**repost 2nd In time 05.48. someting goes wrong, likely a error. i already post this chapter in the midnight.**

* * *

Mengerti akan kekuatan seseorang itu mudah, namun mengerti akan kekuatan mental seseorang itu sangat susah. Itulah apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang terhembus angin, memberikan efek samping dengan wajah tampannya.

Pasukan yang hanya berkisar 500-an orang dengan gagahnya melakukan persiapan untuk penyerangan kali ini. dari remaja sampai orang yang hampir memasuki masa tuanya,semuanya diperlukan. Tapi Naruto belajar dari pengalaman, jika kita memeliki keinginan sekuat baja, maka hal yang tidak mungkin pun bisa didapatkan.

Namun angan Naruto terpaksa terganggu akibat teriakkan seseorang memanggil namanya

"Naruto-san! Mei-sama membutuhkan kehadiran anda!" Teriak seorang Ninja dari pohon tempat Naruto bersanggar. Mata Naruto kemudian melirik Ninja tersebut.

"katakan padanya; sebentar lagi aku datang.." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Reishi suatu kemampuan untuk membaca isi hati seseorang. Meskipun kemampuan itu masih hanya sebuah biji ditubuh Naruto, namun dia dapat mengerti sedikit-demi sedikit apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Memang kemampuan yang sangat hebat sekaligus mengerikan. Namun Naruto tahu, saat ini dia merasa takut memiliki kemampuan itu, kemampuan yang bisa membaca hati orang.

Jadi wajar saja Naruto merasakan emosi yang dirasakan Ninja yang didepannya. Meski Ninja tersebut melaksanakan tugasnya namun tetap saja Naruto mengetahui Ninja tersebut merasa takut akan kehadirannya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Ninja tersebut mengucapkan Hormat dan Menghilang dengan Shunshin.

"hei Fire-kun, ayo pergi " Ucap Naruto kepada S.O.F yang saat ini dalam O.S versi kecilnya. S.O.F yang dari tadi mengejar kupu-kupu kemudian berhenti dan melirik Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"..."

"astaga! Kau itu Roh kelas Dewa atau apa? Masih aja ngejar kupu-kupu!" Tanya dan teriak Naruto dengan Sweatdrop yang muncul dikepala belakangnya.

Naruto tidak tahu mau berpikir apa saat ini tentang Roh Apinya tersebut. meskipun Naruto saat ini memiliki potongan ingatan Hao, namun Naruto tidak pernah melihat kelakuan S.O.F seperti anak kecil di ingatan tersebut.

'_apa mungkin ini pekerjaan Hao?'_batin Naruto saat melirik kembali apa yang dilakukan Rohnya tersebut.

Sementara itu di Kerajaan Roh agung.

" !... seseorang membicarakan ke Agunganku." Bersin Hao sambil menggosok hidungnya" Ahahahaha! Manusia kecil membicarakan kehebatan diriku!... tunggu dulu..Roh Agung emang bisa bersin?"

Kembali lagi kepada Naruto.

"ayo S.O.F, kita tidak boleh membuat seorang gadis menunggu." Ajak Naruto kepada Makhluk yang melayang-layang dengan sesuatu yang bergerak dimulutnya. Dan Naruto tidak mau tahu apa yang berada dimulut Rohnya itu.

"..."

Setelah mengikuti Tuannya pergi. Akhirnya Naruto sampai kesuatu Tenda yang cukup besar.

Tanpa perlu mengatakan permisi, Naruto memasuki Tenda tersebut.

"ada apa Mei? Sampai perlu memanggilku" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Mei yang sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu, dan tidak sendiri. S.O.F juga mengikuti tuannya dan bergelantungan di kepala Naruto.

"ah..orang yang dari tadi kutunggu, aku telah menyiapkan apa yang kau minta Naruto-kun. Meskipun kau bilang ini adalah kombat-armor...namun tetap saja, aku telah menyiapkan pakaian yang kamu minta, meskipun kelihatan aneh" Ucap Mei, sekaligus menunjukkan sebuah lipatan pakaian dan sarung tangan dan sepatu.

**Mode Flasback On.**

Memang benar, beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto meminta kepada Mei agar dibuatkan sepasang pakaian dengan desain yang digambarkan melalui kertas. Meskipun pada awalnya mereka bingung membuat Pakaian yang diminta Naruto namun akhirnya mereka dapat membuatnya.

Naruto memesan sebuah Ponco berwarna putih gelap dengan dengan kerah yang menutupi semua lehernya dan mulutnya dan pada belakang punggung ponco diberikan simbol Pohon Sakura, dan sepasang sarung tangan berjari dengan tonjolan disetiap jarinya bergambar pohon Sakura.

Dan Naruto juga memesan sebuah celana panjang yang lebar pada bagian kaki namun hanya sebatas pergelangan kakinya. Untuk sepatu Naruto memilih sepatu dengan dua tonjolan yang terbuat dari besi pada bagian depan dan belakangnya.

Saat ditanya mengapa memilih simbol pohon Sakura sebagai lambang, Naruto hanya mengatakan dengan tenang _"ini adalah simbol dari Klan kami, Asakura...yang telah punah" _dan sejak itu, Mei tidak berani bertanya lagi tentang Klan Naruto.

Padahal didalam batin Naruto_'bukannya punah, memang klan itu tidak ada didunia ini.'_

**Mode Flasback Off**

"aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih bagaimana, kau telah melakukan hal baik padaku dari pertama kalinya. Adakah cara agar aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum. Dia yakin akan Kemampuan Reishi pertama kali bertemu dengan Mei, Naruto hanya merasakan maksud baik yang keluar darii gadis berambut merah gelap tersebut.

Mei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa melihat orang didepannya dengan mata melebar, kemudian menenangkan pikirannya dan berkata dengan penuh kepercayaan

"Aku hanya ingin agar kita dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan bantuanmu, aku tidak memiliki permintaan lagi. Aku hanya menginginkan agar peperangan konyol yang memakan Korban banyak ini berakhir. Hanya itu...Naruto-kun" Ucap Mei dengan melihat Mata Naruto penuh harap.

'_hati yang murni, pertama kalinya aku melihatnya sejak...'_ sesuatu berkata dikepala Naruto dengan sendirinya. Naruto kemudian melihat wajah Mei. Mencoba melihat keganjilan...namun tidak ada. Yang ada hanya wajah yang penuh akan kejujuran.

Naruto kemudian menutupnya matanya dan menghela nafas. Mencoba mengatakan Kalimat yang sudah arang dipakainya saat peperangan di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, itu akan menjadi Janji seumur hidupku. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum keinginan dirimu terwujud, dan itu adalah Janji...seumur hidup." Janji Naruto kemudian dengan pelan masuk kedalam hati Mei dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, serangan sudah dilakukan kepada Mizukage. Meskipun yang turun dalam peperangan hanya Ninja-ninja milik Yagura sedangkan Yagura masih berdiam di Desa Utama. Sedangkan dari sisi Mei, mereka semua mengeluarkan kekuatan Ninja mereka. termasuk Mei sendiri yang maju dalam barisan depan. Sedangkan Ao dengan Byakugan miliknya menjadi Strategi dan mencari kelemehan disetiap perhentian milik Yagura.

Meskipun Naruto hanya mengeluarkan kekuatan standarnya, yaitu mengikuti antara Taijutsu dan tinju api. Namun Naruto dapat memotong sebagian pasukan Ninja dengan cepat. Memilih meny

Medan perang.

Meskipun kalah jumlah dalam pasukan, Namun Pasukan Mei dapat bertahan dan mengalami kerugiaan kecil. Sedangkan dengan Sisi Yagura, banyak pasukan yang telah gugur akibat melawan Pasukan dari pengguna Kekkai Genkai.

Dan pada akhirnya Yagura sendiri yang maju ke medan peperangan.

Yagura memandang pasukan musuhnya dari suatu tebing dengan tatapan dingin. Melihat pasukan Kekkai-genkai bagaikan mereka hanyalah noda yang mengotori sebuah kain putih.

"sudah cukup! Jika kalian menyerahkan pemimpin kalian. Aku akan memastikan kalian diberi pengampunan dengan kematian yang cepat" Ucap Yagura dengan dingin.

Dengan penuh benci juga, pasukan Kekkai-genkai mengatakan ketidak persetujuannya dan mengatakan akan melindungi pemimpin mereka dengan titik darah penghabisan. Namun Yagura tidak menerima apa yang dikatakan para pembrontak dan menyuruh sisa pasukannya untuk menyerang sisa pasukan pembrontak. Dan pertandingan dilanjutkan.

" **elemen lava: gumpalan lava"**

Teriak Mei seraya mengeluarkan beberapa gumpalan lava panas dari mulutnya menuju Yagura. Yagura yang sudah merasakan kehadiran Jutsu dari Mei kemudian melakukan beberapa Segel

"**elemen air: teknik cermin air!" **

Dari staf Yagura keluar genangan air yang muncul kearah Mei, dan membentuk bagaikan cermin. Dari cermin itu kemudian muncul mei dengan menggunakan jurus yang sama.

Kedua jurus saling bertabrakan dan membuat Mei terpakasa melompat kebelakang akibat Jurusnya sendiri.

"sudah kubilang menyerahlah Mei!, kau bukan apa-apa dihadapan Jinchuriki sempurna sepertiku!" teriak Yagura dengan mengayunkan stafnya, dengan Teknik batin dari ayunan staf Yagura muncul ratusan karang tajam yang menyerang Mei.

"**elemen Lava: Dinding lava"**

Dari mulut Mei sekali lagi muncul lava yang langsung membentuk dinding, dan menangkis serangan karang-karang buatan Yagura.

"aku tidak akan menyerah !hyaa!"

Bersama Naruto.

'_Kecilnya'_batin Naruto saat menghindari beberapa serangan dari pasukan Yagura dengan cepat. Dengan membentuk 4 jari api fokus, Naruto menembus beberapa Ninja dengan cepat, setelah melihat musuhnya tidak bergerak Naruto mematikan Jurusnya tersebut dan berlari menuju pertarungan yang lain

Setelah cukup jauh, badan Ninja yang terkena Hell Finger Naruto terbelah dua satu persatu.

Mata Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi Mata es berekor api, saat melihat pasukan Mei yang sudah mulai dipukul mundur'_**S.O.F mode 2..'**_ dengan cepat S.O.F muncul dari kalung Naruto dan mulai menggunakan Chakra Naruto untuk membentuk tubuh sempurnanya.

Naruto kemudian melompat kearah S.O.F dan bersandar dipundak S.O.F yang mulai mengeluarkan Raungan. "**Maguma appa!" **

**S.O.F **kemudian membentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan magma yang kemudian tersiram kearah pasukan Mizukage. Para pasukan Ninja Mizukage tidak bisa berdaya ketika menerima serangan dari makhluk aneh yang mengelurkan magma sepanas 1200 derajat celcius. Mereka tidak bisa berteriak karena sudah terlebih dahulu meleleh.

"Naruto-san!" teriak salah satu Ninja pasukan pembrontak kepada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian melirk ke arah panggilan tersebut dan memberikan wajah tanda tanya yang serius

"Mei-sama saat ini bertarung dengan Yagura diatas tebing!"

Tak perlu dikatakan dua kali, Naruto dengan perintah Batin mengubah S.O.F menjadi mode sepatu Jet dengan api sebagai pengangkat tubuh. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto langsung terbang menuju arah yang ditunjukkan.

Mata Naruto berpijar setelah melihat keadaan Mei, yang sepertinya dalam kondisi kritis diindikasikan dengan Karang yang sepertinya merambat ditubuhnya dengan cepat.

***BLARR!*** suara Naruto mendarat yang menyebabkan tanah yang diinjak Naruto hancur akibat tidak kuat menahan tekanan pendaratan Naruto.

"**siapa lagi kau?" **Tanya suara gelap yang berada diseberang Naruto.

"Yagura..tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi.. sayangnya kita bertemu dalam kondisi yang buruk. Tenang saja, aku akan membebaskan dirimu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius saat melihat Yagura yang telah memasuki mode Jinchuriki 2.

"**siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu" **Mata Yagura melebar saat melihat tangan Naruto yang diselimuti api berwarna hijau dan membakar penjara karang yang berada ditubuh Mei.

"**Pengguna Kekkai-genkai, cih...dasar sampah. Aku akan menghancurkanmu beserta setan-setan yang lainnya!" **Teriak Yagura yang kemudian melepaskan Jurus Karang-karang kepada Naruto.

Namun Karang-karang tersebut tidak sampai ke Naruto. sebelum Karang tersebut mencapai tiga meter. Karang tersebut hangus seperti terbakar api yang tidak terlihat. Mata Yagura melebar yang kedua kalinya, dan air keluar dari mulutnya ketika merasakan hantaman yang sangat besar. Yaitu tangan S.O.F yang menghantam tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh..

Badan Yagura terlempar bagaikan boneka rusak sejauh 100 meter atau lebih ke arah laut

***BYUAR!* **Yagura menghantam pantai dan terhempas-hempas sampai ke Laut.

Mata para pembrontak melebar ketika melihat S.O.F menghantam Yagura dengan akurasi tepat. Berpikir bahwa kemenangan sudah didepan mata jika sudah mengalahkan pemimpin musuh mereka. namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika para Ninja yang masih tersisa merasakan Killer intent yang sangat besar menutupi Udara.

Ninja yang tersisa seketika berhenti bertarung ketika merasakan hal yang mereka takutkan.

**Transformasi penuh Yagura menjadi Sanbi, Monster laut berekor tiga.**

"**sudah cukup bermainnya, dengan transformasi penuhku tidak akan yang ada bisa mengalahkanku!. Kalian akan kubunuh semua!" **ucap Yagura dalam bentuk Sanbi yang perlahan-lahan muncul dari laut. Menatap Ninja yang tersisa dengan penuh kebencian. Lebih tepatnya Naruto..

Mulut Sanbi kemudian terbuka. Udara dan energi aneh kemudian muncul dan membentuk bulatan kecil. Meskipun energi bola yang diciptakan Sanbi namun mereka tahu kerusakan yang dapat diciptakan oleh Ekor tiga.

"**Bijudama!"**

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Para Ninja dari kelompok Pembrontak sebelum buta sementara akibat cahaya yang diciptakan dua kekuatan adalah Bijudama yang terbang kearah mereka. dan seorang sosok yang cukup dikenal yang ikut juga terbang? dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kedepan pantai.

Sosok yang memiliki benda aneh yang berada ditubuhnya kemudian melayang setinggi 2 meter dari tanah, dan sepertinya bersiap-siap sesuatu., Ponco milik sosok itu berkibas terkena angin. Dua tangan mekanis bercakar muncul dari belakang punggung sosok tersebut. dan mengeluarkan bunyi aneh..

***ngiiiiiiinggggg!***

"**Spirite of Fire: Kurobina(S.O.F: burung hitam)"**

Nama teknik yang baru digunakan Naruto, sekaligus bentuk Terakhir yang dikuasai Naruto bersama S.O.F. Jet armor, itulah yang bisa dikatakan saat melihat badan Naruto yang diselimuti armor S.O.F

Jet yang berada dipunggung Naruto kemudian bergeser arah dan berpindah tempat mengeluarkan cahaya dari dalam dua lubang, yang kemudian semakin menerang.

Melihat meriam laser miliknya sudah selesai, Naruto mengarahkannya kepada Bijudama yang mulai mendekat.

"**MERIAM ENERGI!" **

***NGINGGGG—BOOOOM!* **

Dan semua penglihatan menjadi silau.

Disuatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Sosok bertopeng dan berjubah hitam kemudian memukul dinding yang berada disampingnya sampai menjadi hancur.

"siapa yang menghancurkan bonekaku!?" teriak sosok tersebut. lubang topeng yang berada dikanan sosok itu, menampakkan mata merah dengan titik yang berputar dengan marahnya.

XXXXX

"ugh..." rintih Naruto ketika merasakan dunia kesadaran. Mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur, namun tidak bisa ketika merasakan dua tangan yang menahan dipundaknya.

"jangan dipaksa Naruto-Kun. Kau masih perlu istrahat." Terdengar suara lembut dari sampingnya. Merasa mengenal suara tersebut, Naruto memutuskan mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut.

"begitukah..."

"hm..."

"sudah berapa lama aku ditempat ini?"

"melihat dari kondisimu, kau sudah berada di Rumah-sakit selama seminggu Naruto-kun"

"hm.. selama itu ya..."

"hm..."

...

Suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Naruto yang hanya berbaring dengan menatap atap putih ruangannya, dan Mei yang bingung sendiri mau mengatakan apa. Mei yang terkadang kadang melirik Naruto, tidak membantu suasana.

"hm...m" Mulai Mei. Namun Mei menahan Ucapannya ketika mendengar Naruto berbicara.

"kau tahu..aku terlalu sering melihat atap putih ini. terlalu sering berkunjung ketempat yang berada atap putihnya. Meskipun orang-orang mengatakan itu semua karena tingkah konyolku, he..."

"berarti kau orang memang orang yang bodoh."

"eh?"

"bodoh. Karena mengorbankan keselamatan dirimu demi orang lain.."Mei kemudian menarik nafas" kau tahu betapa khawatirnya ketika aku melihatmu terbaring ketika itu?" Tanya Mei dengan nada sedih. Berbeda 180 derajat dari sifat ceria dan penggodanya tersebut."aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dan sakit, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan pada saat itu. meskipun kita pada akhirnya memenangkan pertarungan ini."

Mei dengan pelan memegang erat tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangan mulusnya. Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan Mei hanya terdiam, membiarkan Mei memegang tangannya tanpa perlawanan. Mata Naruto kemudian mencoba mencari arah lain selain Mei.

"meskipun kita hanya kenal beberapa bulan ini, aku merasa seperti kita sudah kenal sejak lama. Aku merasa kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang dirimu...meskipun kau mungkin orang asing atau musuh, aku tidak pernah mementingkan hal seperti itu; meskipun kau terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Ucapan itu mendapat respon suara tidak nyaman dari Naruto. Namun Mei membiarkan hal itu dan memutuskan melanjutkan perkataannya

"meskipun kau terlihat seperti anak kecil dalam Usia, aku seperti tahu bahwa dirimu bukanlah anak kecil. Aku merasa dirimu orang dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak-anak. Sifatmu,misteri yang menyelimuti dirimu, kegigihanmu dan senyummu seperti racun dalam otakku. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan tentangmu..." Ucap Mei dengan nada lembut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Mei hanya bisa terdiam, namun didalam batinnya.

'_astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?, aku tidak pernah menyangka Mei memiliki sisi seperti ini. aku kira dia bermain-main seperti di Masa depan..'_

"aku mendengar dari Ao, bahwa kau menyelamatkanku dari serangan yang harusnya merebut nyawaku. Jika bukan karena kau..aku dijamin sudah tidak berada disampingmu mengatakan hal ini. Naruto-kun liat aku!" perintah Mei dengan nada memohon.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan gadis berambut merah tua panjang itu akhirnya melakukan apa yang dimintanya. Memandang wajah cantik yang melihatnya dengan satu emosi yang jelas bagi siapa saja.

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat.. aku tahu kita berbeda. Meskipun aku tahu kau mungkin saja tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, meskipun umur kita yang sedikit berbeda. Namun aku mau mengatakannya..."

Nafas Mei mulai kemudian mulai terasa tidak teratur, detak Jantung yang mulai terdengar suaranya. Mei kemudian berdiri dan mendekati jarak dirinya dan Naruto...dekat hingga mereka saling bertatapan wajah satu sama lain.

Naruto saat ini sangat berharap dia tidak memiliki kemampuan Reishi; yang membaca hati orang lain. Karena saat ini Naruto bisa mendengar semua yang ada didalam Hati gadis cantik yang berada didepannya dengan jelas. Naruto mendengar semua apa yang sungguh dirasakan Gadis berambut merah tua tersebut.

"aku **mencintaimu..." **ucap Mei tanpa Ragu didepan wajah Naruto."aku jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu.." Mei mengaku dengan menutup matanya.

"aku tahu.. ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagimu. Aku akan menerima jawaban apa saja yang kau katakan tanpa penyesalan." Ucap Mei dengan mengusap Air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Mei yang tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto, hanya bisa menahan tangisnya, mencoba menjauh dari Naruto.

Namun jantung Mei kembali berdetak, ketika merasakan jari yang menggenggam tanganya dengan erat. Mei kemudian melirik kembali Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto saat ini hilang dalam angannya sendiri setelah memegang tangan Mei.

'_aku tidak tahu perasaannya bisa sampai seperti itu. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan perasaannya padaku terang-terangan. Apakah aku pantas dicintai? Pada awalnya aku datang ke masa ini untuk memperbaiki yang salah...tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Bisakah aku mencoba? Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Ini pertama kalinya perasaan ini muncul di Hatiku, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini pada Sakura atau Hinata sebelumya. Apakah cintaku pafa sakura hanya palsu?'_ setelah diam beberapa menit, mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari dilema yang dirasakan_."'aku memutuskan..'_

"Mei..Mei-chan..."Ucap Naruto, meskipun suara Naruto bagaikan bisikkan, namun Mei dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"y-aa Naruto-kun.." Tanya Mei sama dari suara Mei, Naruto bisa membaca jelas emosinya.. _harap, takut, cemas..gembira?_

_._

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ini adalah sesuatu yang baru kurasakan. ...aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini. disaat aku bersamamu aku merasa senang. Diriku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.. aku takut.. aku akan melukai hatimu.." bisik Naruto kepada Mei.

"tapi-"

"ssst... aku belum selesai. Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagi kita, namun aku ingin kita menjalani hubungan ini dengan pelan-pelan. Berusaha mengenal lebih baik diri kita masing-masing, berusaha mencari apa yang kita memang benat inginkan. Jadi aku akan mencobanya bersamamu, meskipun ini tidak terlalu berarti apa-apa. Aku ingin mengatakan...aku menyukaimu"

"tidak Naruto-kun. Kata itu juga sudah membuat hatiku bahagia, itu sudah cukup untuk kali ini... Dan suatu hari aku akan membuatmu mengatakan kata yang sama kuucapkan tadi.." Ucap Mei dengan senyum manis.

"ya...Cuma waktu yang menga-"

Apapun yang akan dikatakan Naruto, tidak akan terucap. Karena sepasang bibir yang sudah menutup mulutnya. Sudah menutup semua apa yang akan dikatakan.

Mata Naruto melebar saat merasakan bibir Mei, tidak bisa bergerak karena sensasi yang baru pertama kali masuk kedalam otaknya. Terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan apapun...

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Mei sudah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Saat Mei hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Mei melirik Naruto dan memberikan senyuman terseksinya dan berkata..

"itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku.."

Setelah benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbuka mulut. Namun setelah berhasil menutup mulutnya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan memegang bibirnya dengan jarinya.

"mungkin ini akan berhasil..."

* * *

**Astaga! Ini baru pertama kalinya aku menulis Romance Full. Sudah mencoba mencari semua cara agar Mei dapat mengatakan perasaanya tanpa terpaksa. Yahh.. hasilnya ini. seharian ngerjakannya, sambil dengar musik gw nulis ga jelas..**

**Mungkin sebagian dari kalian mengatakan; tidak menyukai chapter ini dan mungkin juga mengatakan suka.. terserah saja. Jika kalian tidak suka.. mengapa kalian baca cerita ini?**

**Sudah melakukan pencarian mengenai lebih dalam tentang Hao Asakura. aku bisa bilang Hao bisa seimbang dengan Madara jika bertarung... hampir semua yang dilakukan Madara bisa dilakukan Hao, bahkan saya yakin Hao yang menang. Jadi saya akan mencari dulu, teknik apa yang akan cocok dengan Naruto dari abiliti pecahan ingatan Hao.**

**Chapter ini bisa saya bilang GAJE, FORCED. AND MANY MORE. Saya nulis ni chapter ini dengan pikiran kemana-mana. Jadi wajar aja ada kesalahan dan lain-lain.**

**Ingat ini cerita benar benar NarutoXMei. Ga ada ditambah gula atau kopi.**

**(kalian membaca cerita saya sampai ratusan perchapter. Tapi kenapa reviewnya Cuma sedikit?)**

**Saya hanya mohon berikan review, baik itu atau saran saya terima. Usahakan yang kritik berikan alasan dan saran agar bagaimana saya lebih bagus menulis dari sebelumnya. **

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya Time-Skip.**


End file.
